Finding The Truth
by 24QueenMo
Summary: After new pictures of Charlie's father surface, Aaron Stone is on a mission to find out what really happened to his father. Did he die in a car crash? Or is it a cover up to hind the fact that he was possibly murdered?
1. What Really Happened?

**This is my first Aaron Stone fan-fic so give me a break if it's out of charactor. It's not going to be a long story, probably just a few chapters. So that's it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Charlie Landers sat on his bed. He could believe today's events. He found out that his dad was a captive of the Omega Defiance. His dad was force to work. And before he could see his family again, he died in a car crash. Well, that's what the Landers family thought. Charlie remembered his last conversation with his father.

**Flashback**

_Mr. Landers came running in his house. He looked panicked. Mrs. Landers greeted her husband like always. But it was strange to her. He didn't usually come home until 5:00 pm; the time on the kitchen clock was 2:45._

"_Kevin, what are you doing here so early?" Mrs. Landers asked._

"_Uh..." Kevin ignored the question by asking another. "Where are the boys?"_

"_I'm not sure. They should be home any minute," said Amanda._

"_I don't have a lot of time."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm going on a business trip," Kevin said quickly. "And I don't know when I'll be back. So I just have to talk to them one more time."_

_Either though, Kevin was a grown man, he still felt like crying. The Omega Defiance was taking him away from his family. And probably never see them again._

"_Yo, Dad, you're early," said Jason, walking in the house. "Do you want to play Hero Rising?"_

"_No."_

_Jason looked taken aback. His dad usually would love to play with his sons._

"_Hey, Dad," said Charlie, walking in front of Jason._

"_Charlie, I don't have a lot of time to talk. But you have to promise me something," Kevin said solemnly._

"_Yeah, anything," said Charlie, his smile fading._

"_I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back. So watch out for your mother and your brother."_

"_I don't know about Jason," Charlie joked._

"_No. I am very serious. You promised to watch out for them. You're now the man of the house, okay?" said Kevin. _

_Charlie nodded mutely. "Yes. I promise, Dad."_

"_Thank you, Charlie." Kevin wrapped his arms around his oldest son._

"_Now, Jason." Kevin turned to address him. "You have to behave. Listen to your brother and mother."_

"_Yeah, Dad," said Jason._

"_Amanda, I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. But...I love you. And I always will," said Kevin. He proceeded to give each of his family a hug and kiss. "Farewell, everybody," said Kevin. And with that, he walked out the door. He walked to his car and opened the door, looked at his family once more, and then drove away, never to be seen alive again._

**End Flashback**

Charlie felt like crying, but knew he couldn't. He promised his dad he would watch over the family. He was now the man of the house. He...His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Charlie, may I come in?" asked S.T.A.N.

"Yeah," Charlie called. The door swung open reviling S.T.A.N. He had gotten better at the whole knocking before entering thing.

"Charlie, Mr. Hall wants to talk to you," said S.T.A.N.

"About what." Charlie was not in the mood for Mr. Hall or anybody else for that matter.

"It's about your father. We think he was not killed in the car crash."

This peaked Charlie's interest. "What about my father." Did his dad not really die? Was it somebody else who died? Even though, that meant there was somebody else who lost someone they loved.

"We think he was murdered."

Charlie's heart sunk. "He—he was killed?" he stuttered.

"Yes, we think by the O.D."

"The 'O.D.'? Who are they?"

"The Omega Defiance. I know it's popular these days with the whole text messaging lingo. So I thought I'd give it a try."

"S.T.A.N., I'm not in the mood for that kind of stuff. I'm actually really upset now." Charlie then added quietly, "Not that you'd know."

"I'm sorry, but I do not feel human emotions."

"Whatever. So the Omega Defiance killed my father. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo! I know the story is he probably escaped, and then they chased him and crashed into him, which led to him dying."

"We, I mean, Mr. Hall, Emma, and I, think that he was already murdered. And that the crash was staged."

"You mean that they killed him before hand."

"That's what I said."

"I—I can't believe it."

"I guess they had a little decency to send the body back to you and your family."

"How do you know?"

"We looked at the pictures the police took. You can see them...if you want. Though, I should warn you, they _are_ quite gruesome."

"I can handle it," said Charlie.

*I*I*I*

"Charlie, are you sure you want to see the pictures?"

"Yes, Mr. Hall, I want to see them," said Charlie.

Mr. Hall touched his table and brought up pictures of the car crash that his father was in. The first one was of the car. It was badly mangled. The next picture was of his father. His body was slumped over in the steering wheel and bloody. There were bruises covering every inch of his exposed body. On the back on his neck, there was a part there like somebody hit him there. The next picture of his father in the morgue, there was a white sheet covering the bottom half of his bed. It looked like most of the blood was cleaned off, but something stuck out in Charlie's mind. He didn't have a mark on his head. If his head did slam onto the steering wheel would there be some sort of mark there, big or small. And should have the air bag deployed? These were just a few of the many questions in his head.

"Do you notice something, Charlie?" Mr. Hall asked.

"Yeah, if the impact came from the front, why didn't the air bag deploy? And if his air bag was broken or something, shouldn't there be some sort of marking on his head. Because in the autopsy, they said he died instantly. There was no way he sat his head down there gently. If his head slammed foreword, there should be a little something. And the thing on his neck"—Charlie pointed at the picture—"it looks like something or somebody hit him there. And it's not the seat either. I mean, just look at the mark. It's on his neck, not the head."

"I have the autopsy report right here," said Mr. Hall. "It said the cause of death was blunt force trauma."

"I don't see anything blunt that would hit him," Charlie said, "unless you count the steering wheel. But there is no mark on his head..."

"True," said Mr. Hall, handing the report to Charlie. Charlie looked at it and read it over a few times.

"Wait one second. I wonder if by any chance that somebody who worked with the Omega Defiance did my father's autopsy," said Charlie. "And that would mean he put down a different death then it really was."

"We can look into that."

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Hall. I just wish I could find out who did this to my father."

"I know. It must be hard to lose a loved one," said Mr. Hall.

"Yeah. But I don't know where the best place to look would be," said Charlie.

"My best bet is to check Helix's island again."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, I will." Charlie paused. "Hey, Mr. Hall, do you mind if I use the S.S.J.?" he asked.

"Yes. But you _must_ bring S.T.A.N. or Emma with you," Mr. Hall said firmly.

"Got it." Charlie walked out of the office with S.T.A.N. right behind him.

"Charlie, are you sure you want to do this?" said S.T.A.N.

"Yes, S.T.A.N., I wish to do this. I'm looking for the person killed my father. Even though, that person might be dead. I would just feel better if I knew the truth for once, instead of lies."

"Yes, Aaron Stone."

"Good. Now, let's go find that murderer!"

**Now, what did you think? Good or bad? Leave me a review, and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. The Truth Is Found

**It's been a while since I last updated, I just couldn't think of what to write. But I figured it out. There is only going to be one last chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Helix's island was horrible. His lab was destroyed beyond belief. Paper was torn to pieces, computers smashed, and broken furniture lay askew on the floor. The lighting was dim, so it made it hard to see object.

"It would take at least fifty people to clean up this mess," Aaron commented, lifting up random objects. "I have no idea where to start."

"Well, your father was a computer technician, correct?" S.T.A.N. asked.

"Yeah." Aaron looked around the room.

"I think the smartest place to look would be is the computer room."

"I knew you weren't entirely useless." Aaron grinned, slapping his arm playfully. "Oh, sorry, S.T.A.N.. I—"

"Aaron, I do not have feelings. But if I did, I would feel quite hurt."

"Yeah...let's go find his desk." Aaron paused. "Hey, S.T.A.N., by any chance, do you have the schematics of this place?"

"Yes. I do." S.T.A.N. pressed his ear and a 3-D model of the building lit up from his eye.

"I think the room is over there." Aaron pointed is finger towards a room. He jogged over and found a room almost in worst shape as the main room. Computers smashed. Chairs disassembled. Aaron had no idea where to start. Where could he start?

"Damn it!" he cursed. "I have no idea where to start."

"Let's spilt up and look at each desk," said S.T.A.N., walking down an aisle. Aaron agreed and started to look at the desk. And then he found it. The second to last desk was his father's. He knew. There was a picture of the Lander's family together, and some notes that he knew was his father's handwriting. It felt as if somebody stabbed him in the stomach. The loss of his father pained him everyday. He knew the pain he felt would never subside. But, now, seeing these pictures...the pain was excruciating. He took a step forward, but then a blow came to his chest as if someone pushed him, though nobody was in sight except S.T.A.N. Aaron let out a small groan and got up. But he got knocked down again.

"What the—" He got cut off when somebody stepped on his face. He flipped over, attempting to get away from this force, but it stepped on his back. He groaned again and wiped off his face. There was blood, and a lot of it. A girl's voice laughed.

"I knew it was only to long for the great _Aaron Stone_"—she sneered the name—"to make his guest appearance. Well, Damage told me you'd be coming." She laughed the same wicked laugh. "You're looking for daddy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Aaron didn't say anything. He couldn't see who the hell was talking.

"Where are you?" he asked. "Show your face." He paused before adding, "You coward."

That did it. A face appeared. It was a face of a once beautiful young woman. But now it was scarred and her black hair cut short. "I am not a coward. How dare you call me that! I was pretty. I was happy. I had a family. But I ran away with a man who claimed to love me, and look what happened." She pointed at her face.

"You turned into an ugly hag." Aaron smirked, but felt guilty as the women started to cry.

"I wasn't always this way. I wasn't a freak show. I didn't become invisible. I didn't have my hair cut short. I didn't have the things that I have now. I don't want you to mock me," she mumbled.

"You know, you could have become good. You could have come to Mr. Hall and become a normal person again."

She shook her head. "No. No, I can't. I've done too many bad things. I'd rather be an unknown to the world."

"Unlike your friends who love to show themselves to the limelight?"

"They're not my friends."

"Then way are you talking to Damage?"

The girl didn't answer. She lunged at Aaron. He turned his body so she hit her head on a desk. She screamed from the pain. He stood up and grabbed the girl.

"You think I'm really that stupid to think I'd believe your pathetic little tale?" She didn't say anything. Aaron grabbed her by her hair and pushed her against the wall, putting his forearm on her neck. "Answer me!" he yelled. The girl struggled and gasped for breath. Aaron took a step back and slammed her head against the wall. "Answer me before I kill you," Aaron growled. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not worth it, Aaron," said S.T.A.N.

"I want to know what she did that she doesn't want to be normal. Not that I care about how normal she looks."

"I'll tell you," the girl gasped. Aaron loosed his grip a little. "It was a few years ago, I think. I lost track of the dates long ago. The brought me here. I had already become invisible. They started to question your father about something about talking to the enemy and if he was. He wouldn't talk or say what he did. They left him in the interrogation room by himself, making him think he was all right. But I came in." She paused. "I came in—he couldn't see me—and I took a metal rod and slashed him across his neck. I didn't mean to hurt him—"

"But you did," Aaron cut her off.

She ignored him and continued. "Then he slouched over and died. The autopsy said that I broke his neck or spinal cord or somthing like that."

"But it said to my family he died in a car accident."

"Somebody forge the autopsy."

"Knew it," Aaron mumbled. "We better go," he told S.T.A.N. "And you...you are coming with us." He grabbed the girl. He wanted to kill her. She was the one who killed his father. His father would never get the justice he deserved. He would never see his family again. He would never know his grandchild, well, only if the Landers boys would find wives.

After a getting the girl to Mr. Hall, Charlie left. Though, he didn't go home. He couldn't go home. Home was where the heart was. And his heart wasn't there. Truthfully...he didn't know where heart was.

**Was it sad? Review and make me happy!  
Community: I love it, continue.  
The Office: It's okay.  
30 Rock: I hate it! (Please, tell me.)**


End file.
